Broken Bows & Shattered Daggers:1 Moving On
by catchat52
Summary: It seemed impossible. But it happened. Jet was dead. Longshot and Smellerbee now have to forge their own path now, and try to forget what happened to their first second chance. Its up to them to rebuild the Freedom Fighters and do anything to end the War.
1. Jet's Final Victory

**Broken Bows & Shattered Daggers**

**A Longerbee Trilogy**

**Book 1: Moving On**

**Author's Note: **First of all, I want to thank _twighlightsux_ who helped me with the title and to _surfingshamu _for being a great friend. *tears up* You guys are awesome! … Okay, all that sappy crap is done. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! or story…whatever…

**DISCLAIMER:** I sadly do not own the Last Airbender series or any of the characters…I wish I did though… that would be cool… that would be very cool… in fact that would be so cool I— ***twighlightsux0622*- **Ah-hem… catchat? Story! ***me*** …and I could buy the world and…what? Oh, yeah! Sorry everybody!

**Chapter 1: Jet's Final Victory**

_Beneath Lake Laogai…_

"Jet?" came a tear choked voice in the darkness.

Jet's eyes flickered as he opened them. He struggled to focus on something,_ anything, _in the dim green light. His sight began to fail as he began to lose his grip on the life that he clung to so desperately.

"Jet?"

The voice came again and Jet managed to grab life by the collar once more. Jet turned his head and focused on a face. A girl's face. She had a wild mop of hair and large, brown eyes. She wore a dark blue head band that kept her hair out of her face. The strange thing about the girl was that from a distance, she looked like a boy. But if you looked closer, you could see the small details that revealed her feminine side;

The feline glint in her eyes that only women had.

Her long eyelashes and high cheek bones.

The motherly demeanor that she carried, but rarely showed.

_Smellerbee._

"Jet?"

"Hey, Bee," Jet said with difficulty. "What are you doing here? You should be out kicking some Dai Li butt."

"Jet!"

Smellerbee threw her arms around her leader's neck.."

"Oh, spirits, Jet! Jet! You're going to be okay…. You've got to be okay." Jet knew she was trying to convince herself.

"Bee…" he began.

"Don't." Smellerbee said, gruffly. They both knew that Jet wasn't going to make it out of Lake Laogai. But Smellerbee, Jet's sweet little Bee, was playing dumb. Smellerbee began shredding a piece of scarlet cloth with the hidden dagger that she always used. Jet focused on the cloth. It was Longshot's cloak.

Jet turned his head once more.

The silent archer stood firm, an arrow nocked in the direction of the entrance to the cavern in which the three were. Jet felt his tunic being unbuttoned. He turned back to Smellerbee and saw her undoing the buttons to reveal a gaping hole centered in between Jet's stomach and chest. Smellerbee gasped and turned away, trembling. Longshot snapped around and aimed his arrow at them in a split second. He lowered his weapons when he saw why Smellerbee had gasped. He winced and walked over. Longshot placed a hand on Bee's shaking shoulder, then looked tentatively at Jet.

"Oh yeah, Longshot, I'm fine." Jet replied scathingly.

"I only have a hole in my stomach, put there by an earthbending nutter, who's about as bad as the Fire Nation. Other than that, I'm fine."

Longshot didn't know whether to laugh or apologize.

Smellerbee saved him from having to answer.

"Six broken ribs, one ruptured lung, a damaged spine, and a torn stomach." she announced, her voice cracking. Longshot winced again and Jet laughed.

"Is that all?" he asked. "I thought it was worse."

And to their surprise and horror, Jet sat up.

"There! See? I'm totally fine! Now let's go kick some Dai Li's butts from here to the Water Tri—" Jet stopped, his face changing from smug glee, to confused horror. He clenched a hand to his wound and turned away from Smellerbee and Longshot. His whole body convulsed and Jet retched up a mixture of blood, internal tissue, and stomach acid. Smellerbee screamed and Longshot turned away before his own stomach emptied itself involuntarily. Jet collapsed and stared up at the dull, fading, stone ceiling above him.

"I'm dying." he realized out loud. "I'm dying and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Don't say that, Jet! We can get you out of here! We'll find you a healer and—"

"Bee! Stop it." Jet said, weakly, but firmly.

His breath was coming out in short bursts now. His head spun and his chest heaved. He didn't have much time.

"Longshot!"

The archer knelt down beside Jet. Jet looked Longshot in the eye.

"When I first met you, I knew. I knew that you were to be the next Freedom Fighter leader. Rebuild the Freedom Fighters for me and do whatever it takes to bring the Fire Nation down."

Longshot nodded severely.

Jet glanced at the weeping Smellerbee.

"I would say choose your second in command carefully, but I think that you have already chosen."

Longshot looked at Smellerbee and almost, _almost_, smiled.

"Take care of her."

Longshot turned back to his fallen leader.

"Promise me." Jet murmured.

The archer blinked slowly and said, "I promise."

Jet smiled. He coughed and his head spun even more. White lights appeared from nowhere and began to engulf him.

"Bee."

Smellerbee replaced Longshot and she took Jet's clammy hand. Jet's smile grew.

"Bee." he whispered again. "Take care, my little Smellerbee. Even when I'm gone, I'm with you. You know that don't you?"

"Jet. You sound like you're saying—"

"_Goodbye, Bee." _

Jet's body convulsed once, twice, then fell still. A thin trickle of blood slipped out of the corner of Jet's mouth as he grinned his perfect, stupid grin. He took a heaving breath and used his last one to say,

"You lost Death. Jet is yet again victorious."

Jet's eyes closed and his hand went cold.

**How was it? My first chapter! I'm so proud! But now Jet's dead!**

**Sob, sob, sob…**


	2. A Broken Promise

**Broken Bows & Shattered Daggers**

**A Longerbee Trilogy**

**Book 1: Moving On**

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer! Thank you, _Justthisguyyouknow_. I want everybody else to stop being lazy. If you had really liked or disliked my story, please review! _Twighlightsux,_ your reviews don't count. Also, I have officially become a grammar freak. ***twighlightsux*-** You were _always_ a grammar freak. ***me* **Shut up! So anyways, from now on, if you catch a spelling error or grammar mistake, I would be very grateful if you told me. But first, I would cuss a lot, hit my head against a wall, and then fix it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I STILL DON'T OWN LAST AIRBENDER! Darn it… my world domination plan didn't go so well… I don't know if it was because of the mutated sharks or the rogue missile launcher. Anyways, story!

**Chapter 2: A Broken Promise**

"Jet!" Smellerbee screamed. Jet didn't respond.

"JET!"

Smellerbee grabbed Jet by his shoulders and shook.

"Jet, wake up! Wake up! Jet, oh, Jet. Longshot! Longshot, why isn't he—?"

She cut off as Longshot took off his hat, folded his hands, and bowed his head. He was respecting a spirit. A passed spirit…

_Jet's spirit._

"No." whispered Smellerbee. Then she wailed.

"No, no, NO! JET!" Smellerbee grabbed fistfuls of her dead leader's clothes, her face drenched in tears. "Jet! Jet, Jet, Jet, _JET!_"

Smellerbee felt a firm hand on each of her shoulders. Tears continued to stream down her face, smearing her red war paint. She looked up her gaze meeting Longshot's deep, intelligent, brown eyes.

"Bee…" the archer murmured.

Smellerbee turned away and slammed her eyes shut. It wasn't good when Longshot spoke. It was _never_ good when Longshot spoke.

"Bee, he's gone. He's not coming back... Let him go."

_Gone?_

_Not coming back?_

_Let him go?_

"No!"

Smellerbee jerked out of Longshot's grip and buried her face into Jet's still warm tunic. His tunic still smelled. It smelled of home and everything they had endured. It still smelled like Jet, energetic and free. Had they come all the way to Ba Sing Se for this? It was impossible. Jet had always seemed… unyielding, impenetrable like the great city itself. He couldn't be dead…could he?

When she ripped away, Smellerbee's fist had unknowingly collided with the side of Longshot's face. Longshot stumbled away as his nose began to bleed heavily. Smellerbee didn't notice her friend's pain.

_He had promised._

_He had promised!_

"JET!"

The hours trickled past, just like the brook back in the forest. Their forest. Their home. It was their home.

Longshot lifted his head.

Smellerbee's sobs had gradually faded. She lay still, silent. The faint rising and falling of her chest was the only proof that she sleeping. Longshot stood on unsteady legs.

They had to get out of Lake Laogai.

The archer wobbled over to his friend. Smellerbee's face was pale and clammy. Her whole body was shaking. Longshot felt tears coming up and stinging his eyes. He forced them back. He had to be strong.

For Bee, for Jet, for the Freedom Fighters.

Longshot gently reached down and touched Smellerbee's shoulder. She didn't move.

Longshot adjusted his bow and, with tender care, bent down and lifted Smellerbee into his arms. He stood and gazed around the dark stone cavern. He would never forget this place.

How could he not?

His first and closest friend had died down here.

Jet was so much more to Longshot than a 16-year-old rebel that gave the mute archer a home and a purpose.

Jet was a leader,

a mentor,

a liar,

a cheater,

a liberator,

a thief,

a friend,

an enemy,

a speaker,

a swordsman,

a brother,

a terrible cook,

a great storyteller,

a horrible singer,

a testing host,

a misleading guide,

a—

_A no good, dirty rotten, over-obsessed, teenage lunatic, who couldn't help but pick a fight every five steps!_

He was going to miss him. _So much._

Longshot turned away from the cavern, away from the memories, away from Jet's cold, pale body.

Smellerbee shifted in his arms.

Longshot looked down at his now only friend in the whole world. He remembered earlier that day (or was it yesterday?), when Smellerbee was the strong, fierce warrior she had always been. But Longshot knew, oh, he knew, that these past hours had been torture for her. This new life had been torture for her.

And Ba Sing Se…

…the Dai Li…

…Jet…

It had broken her.

His heart clenched, as Longshot realized that he and Smellerbee were the last Freedom Fighters.

They were alone.

They couldn't be, though!

He had promised…

An 8-year-old Smellerbee looked up from the picture she was drawing and into the eyes of a 9-year-old Longshot.

She held it up.

"Do you like it?"

The picture was of six stick figures, each recognizable only by certain characteristics. Jet had his twig, Longshot had his hat, Sneers had a frown, Pipsqueak was taller than everybody else, The Duke was shorter than everybody else, and Smellerbee had four short lines, two on either side of her face, to represent her war paint.

Longshot grinned from ear to ear.

He gave her a thumbs up to show that he loved it, but knew it was unnecessary. Even though Smellerbee was young, and they hadn't been friends for long, Longshot knew the girl could read him like a book.

There was a knock on the wooden door of Smellerbee's hut. Before Smellerbee had the chance to ask who was there, the door was flung open. 10-year-old Jet paraded in.

"There's my two favorite Freedom Fighters!" Jet exclaimed.

"Jet!" Smellerbee cried.

She leaped to her feet and ran to him. She then hugged him hard.

"You're back!"

"Sure am." Jet replied, grinning as he hugged Bee back. "And I brought you two something."

He reached for something hidden behind the door.

"For Smellerbee."

Jet withdrew an elegant dagger. The blade was a bright, shiny, silver iron and the hand guard was wrapped with a brilliant amber silk. The blade curved and flowed, like a wave. Like silk in a soft breeze. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time. Smellerbee took the weapon and gazed at it with awe. She looked up.

"Thank you!"

She put it in the sash loop of the back of her tunic.

"I'll never take it off! And when and enemy thinks I'm defenseless…BAM!"

Smellerbee whipped out the dagger and began to fight an imaginary foe. Jet grinned and pulled something else out from behind the door. He kept it behind his back as he walked over to Longshot. The silent boy glanced at his best friend.

Was it safe to give an 8-year-old a weapon, especially when it was Smellerbee?

Jet shrugged. "I don't know." he said.

He pulled a cream colored bow and a quiver of hawk feather fletched arrows out from behind his back. He examined them, before shoving them under Longshot's nose.

"Is it safe to give these to a 9-year-old, especially when it's you?"

Longshot's eyes widened as he took the weapons. He stood in mental shock for a moment, before smiling.

Nope. It was defiantly not safe. Thanks, Jet.

Longshot sank to the floor and began to admire the gifts.

"Hey, Jet!"

Smellerbee ran up with her picture in her hands.

"Did I just hear Smellerbee?"

A huge head poked into the room.

"Pipsqueak!"

The giant came in and gave Bee a big platypus bear hug. The Duke also entered the room. He glanced around.

"Doesn't look like we missed much, does it?"

"Duke!"

Smellerbee went and gave The Duke a hug as well.

"It's 'The Duke'." The Duke muttered, but hugged Smellerbee anyways.

For the third time since Jet's arrival, the head of a Freedom Fighter found its way into Smellerbee's hut. Sneers saw Bee and The Duke hugging and he smirked.

"Ah… you two make such a sweet couple." he sneered.

He dodged the book that was flung at his head. He stalked cautiously into the already crowded room.

"What is that supposed to be?" The Duke asked, pointing to Smellerbee's drawing.

"It's us stupid. Can't you tell?"

"I am not that fat."

"They're stick people, Sneers."

"I'm not that short!"

"Yes, you are, Duke."

"It's 'The Duke'!"

"More like 'The Dunce'."

"Come say that to my face!"

"Why does Longshot have a frying pan on his head?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

Smellerbee watched as her friends argued over her drawing. Everybody loved Smellerbee like a little sister. She was the newest and only female Freedom Fighter. She cleared her throat and everybody turned to her just as things began to get violent. The Duke pulled himself out of Sneers' headlock. Jet and Longshot stopped their heated debate over Longshot's hat and Pipsqueak stepped out from in between them.

Smellerbee smiled.

She picked up her picture and placed it on her sleeping mat.

"You know," she turned back to her friends. "A wise man once said that friends will come and go." Everybody watched her as she paused. "But Freedom Fighters are forever."

Everyone howled with laughter. Jet came up, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. He placed a hand on Bee's shoulder.

"You bet." he said. "The Freedom Fighters are forever and you'll never be alone. I'll—we'll, always be together…I promise."

Longshot bowed his head…

…and let the forgotten tears of the past seven years fall

**No comment on this chapter.**

**How am I doing?**

**Please review!**


End file.
